Spotlight-Antrag
Spotlight-Anträge center|700px|Spotlights Auf dieser Seite kann deine Wikia Community die Erstellung eines Spotlights beantragen. Klicke auf den „Stelle deinen Antrag“-Button und fülle im neuen Fenster die Vorlage gemäß dem weiter unten gezeigten Beispielantrag aus. Unterschreibe deinen Antrag unbedingt mit ~~~~. Stelle deinen Antrag Kriterien: *Der Antragsteller muss Administrator der jeweiligen Wikia Community sein oder verlinkt auf die Diskussion mit dem betroffenen Administrator, damit wir wissen, dass er mit der Beantragung eines Spotlights einverstanden ist. *Die Wikia Community sollte über ca. 100 Artikelseiten verfügen; Stubs sollten maximal 1/5 aller Seiten ausmachen. *Ein Logo, Favicon und ein passender Hintergrund sollten vorhanden sein. *Die Hauptseite sollte über ein ansprechendes Layout und Design verfügen sowie Links zu den wichtigsten Inhalten bereitstellen. *Wichtige und aktuelle Inhalte sollten auch über die Wiki-Navigation abrufbar sein. *Jede Seite sollte kategorisiert sein und überhaupt sollte eine klare Kategoriestruktur vorhanden sein. Diese hilft den Lesern dabei, vernünftig durch das Wiki zu navigieren. *Das vorgeschlagene Bild für das Spotlight muss akzeptabel sein, im Querformat vorliegen und ansprechend wirken. **Verwendet nicht euer Wiki-Logo als Bild und verzichtet auf Text. Nehmt ein buntes Bild, welches die Aufmerksamkeit des Auges des Betrachters auf sich zieht! **Die Maße eines Spotlights sind 255x123 Pixel. Euer Bildvorschlag muss nicht exakt diese Maße aufweisen. Sofern es in einem passenden Format vorliegt, können wir es entsprechend zuschneiden. Beachtet, dass der untere Teil von einem Textfeld überdeckt wird. *Das Wiki sollte vom Thema her kein Duplikat eines größeren/etablierten Wikis sein oder das gleiche oder nah verwandte Thema eines etablierten Wikis behandeln. *Falls der Spotlightantrag angenommen wurde, darf erst 6 Monate nach Ablauf dieser Beantragung ein weiteres Spotlight beantragt werden. Hinweise: Solltest du Hilfe bei einigen der oben genannten Punkte benötigen, kann dir vielleicht unser Community Development-Team helfen. Bitte beachte, dass eine Spotlightbewerbung eine gewisse Zeit dauern kann, da #die Spotlights im monatlichen Turnus erneuert werden #nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Spotlights pro Auswahl aufgenommen werden können #bestimmte Kriterien vor Erstellung des Spotlights erfüllt sein müssen. Das Wikia-Team sieht sich deinen Antrag so bald wie möglich an und wird auf dieser Antragsseite antworten. Das Wikia-Team behält es sich vor, unpassende Spotlightanträge ohne nähere Angabe von Gründen abzulehnen, oder entsprechend anzupassen. Bitte akzeptiere diese Entscheidung. ca:Wikia:Spotlights en:Project:Spotlights es:Wikia:Spotlights fr:Spotlights ja:Wikia:ウィキアスポットライト nl:Spotlights pt:Central_da_Comunidade:Spotlights zh:Wikia:Spotlights pl:Project:Spotlight __TOC__ Beispielantrag Professor Layton (akzeptiert) __NOWYSIWYG__ Gamer-Info (abgelehnt) Hallo Sandro, danke für deinen Antrag. Leider müssen wir ihn ablehnen, da u. a. das Thema des Wikis auf den ersten Blick nicht zu 100% klar ist. Worum geht es denn genau? Um Videospiele „allgemein“? Oft ist es der Fall, dass solche „Dachthemen“-Wikis nicht selten einen schweren Stand haben. Dazu kommt, dass es bereits ein wesentlich umfangreicheres, allgemeines Videospiele-Wiki gibt, welches auch von einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter unterstützt wird. Möglicherweise macht es mehr Sinn, wenn ihr eure Kräfte bündelt. Zusammenarbeit ist einer der wichtigsten Schlüssel für eine erfolgreiche Wikia Community. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:19, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Fringe-Wiki Ich würde dir davon abraten, das Bild für weiteren Text zu nutzen. Dafür sind bereits die zwei Textzeilen vorgesehen. Stattdessen schlage ich vor, ein aussagekräftiges Bild als eyecatcher zu verwenden. Entsprechend sollte dann auch der Text noch einmal angepasst werden. Ich rate dazu, eher prominent auf der Hauptseite oder über einen hervorgehobenen Forenbeitrag in eurem Wiki auf euer Spielprojekt hinzuweisen. Auf eurer Hauptseite sind mir noch vier weitere Dinge aufgefallen, um die man sich zunächst kümmern sollte: *Die rechte Spalte ist rechts abgeschnitten *Ein tag schließt nicht (das seht ihr an dem Hinweis Von „http://de.fringe.wikia.com/wiki/Fringe_Wiki?oldid=9869“ ganz am Ende der Seite *Nach Möglichkeit sollten auf der Hauptseite keine roten Links zu finden sein. *Die Benachrichtigungsblase links stört, da man sie nicht wegklicken kann und sie sich über den Inhalt legt. Ich rate dazu, diese ggf. durch folgendes Script zu ersetzen: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/WikiaNotification Meldet euch gerne noch einmal, wenn ihr die angesprochenen Punkte berücksichtigt habt :) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:40, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :So, ich habe jetzt das meiste abgearbeitet. Das Bild finde ich eigentlich recht passend, da ich das nicht wirklich als "Text" interpretiere, und das ist das, womit wir momentan werben könne. Fringe ist eben vorbei :( Den nicht schließenden Tag habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Wer ihn findet, darf ihn behalten :D Nein, Meldung wäre ganz nett, falls er sich weiterhin vor mir versteckt^^ Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 12:43, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::thumbthumbDas sieht doch schon besser aus :) Der Codefehler kann auch von einer auf der Hauptseite eingebundenen Vorlage herübergetragen werden. Ich würde dich bitten, diese Möglichkeit mit einzubeziehen. Die Einbindung der Projektvorlage aus dem Community Wiki am Ende eurer Hauptseite weist noch Redlinks auf. Das sollte noch angepasst werden. ::Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, ein Fringe-Spotlight ansprechender zu gestalten, als nur eine Art Logo zu verwenden. Was spricht denn bspw. gegen eines der beiden Bilder rechts? Aus meiner Erfahrung heraus werden reine Logo-/Text-Spotlights einfach kaum beachtet, das wäre einfach eine verschenkte Möglichkeit für das Fringe Wiki. Und wenn es da draußen noch mehr Fringe-Fans gibt, dann könntet ihr sie wohl am ehesten so erreichen, egal ob Fringe noch läuft, oder nicht. Da wohl aktuell keine Wiederholung der Serie im TV zu vernünftigen Sendezeiten in Aussicht ist (korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich täusche), kann ich auch nur bedingt empfehlen, mit dem Spotlight bis dahin zu warten. Sonst würde sich sowas natürlich auch anbieten. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:47, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Das ist schon mal gut. Aber mit dem Codefehler, da suche ich mich ja dumm und dämlich. Tja, wenn dann das erste Bild würde ich mal sagen. Aber unserer Community hat sich auf das Fringe the Game-Bild geeinigt. Was hast du dagegen? Das ist doch mehr Werbung, da es im Gegensatz zu Fringe noch läuft. Natürlich gibt es Fringe-Fans da draußen, aber die sind schwer zu ködern und einfach nur mit Fringe hat es bisher nicht oder nur schwer funktioniert. :::Genau, die Serie wird noch wiederholt, aber nur zu unmöglichen Zeiten und dann immer kurz darauf abgebrochen. Dann fängt ein anderer Sender von vorne an. Warten sehe ich auch als wenig erfolgversprechend. Sollte noch mal etwas kommen, so wäre das etwas für den nächsten Spotlightantrag, :::Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 15:45, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Codefehler: Ich muss genauso suchen und kenne euren Code weniger als ihr es tut. Ich könnte mir das höchstens mal anschauen, wenn ich mehr Zeit zur Verfügung habe, aber das ist aktuell leider nicht der Fall. Da müsstet ihr einfach warten. ::::Bild: Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen das Bild. Ich möchte lediglich den maximalen Nutzen für euch herausholen und ich behaupte nicht leichtfertig, dass ein bestimmtes Motiv ggf. weniger gut ankommen kann als ein anderes. Ich nenne das Spotlight-Erfahrung. Ich habe selbst meinen eigenen Geschmack oft genug gegen den Strom anrennen lassen ;) Dazu kommt, dass Spotlights grundsätzlich auf Hauptseiten verlinken. Von dort befindet sich bei euch lediglich ein Link im unteren Drittel, der sich in einem Nebensatz befindet, der auf eine Seite zu "Fringe the Game" verlinkt, auf der die letzten Neuigkeiten 16 Monate alt sind. Auch das stört mich im Grunde nicht großartig. Aber wenn ihr schon ein Aushängeschild habt, wollt ihr euch dann nicht von eurer besten Seite zeigen? ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:04, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia Auch hier gilt, ähnlich wie beim Antrag des Fringe Wikis, dass ich von der Verwendung des Logos bzw. eines Textes als Bild, abrate. Sucht nach etwas, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Auges auf sich zieht (Bosso denkt an Mara Jade ...). Und auch an dieser Stelle noch einmal der Hinweis auf die linke Box, die sich bei jedem Aufruf über den Inhalt streckt: Ich rate auch euch noch einmal zu w:c:dev:WikiaNotification. Bei allem anderen sehe ich absolut kein Problem ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:51, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Sly-Wiki Folgende Dinge fallen mir spontan auf, aufgrund denen ein Spotlight aktuell noch nicht in Frage kommt: *Undeutliches, schwer lesbares Logo *Gekacheltes Hintergrundbild, das nicht für alle Auflösungen geeignet ist *Karg bestückte Navigation *Ungleichmäßig und unübersichtlich aufgebaute Hauptseite *Abschreckende Warnung („Diese Benutzer haben wir schon gesperrt“) auf der Hauptseite Sind diese Punkte abgearbeitet, kannst du dich gerne noch einmal melden. Solltest du Hilfe bei der Überarbeitung benötigen, kannst du gerne einen Community Development-Antrag stellen. Beachte dabei aber bitte, dass im Zuge der anstehenden Gamescom uns aktuell nur begrenzt Zeit zur Verfügung steht. Danach kümmern wir uns selbstverständlich gerne darum :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:02, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Community Development